


Crimen pegajosamente planeado

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, FutureFic!, FutureFish!, Gen, Humor, Steal, criminals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Hora estimada: 12:30. Hora del almuerzo. Situación del escenario del crimen: despejado con alta probabilidad de éxito.» El escenario y el crimen estaba trazado, ahora solo tenían que efectuarlo. Nada podía salir mal o quizás… ¿todo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimen pegajosamente planeado

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en Reto: Future Sigh del Foro Iwatobi swim Club (ff.net).
> 
> Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y KyoAni.

—Hora estimada: 12:30. Hora del almuerzo. Situación del escenario del crimen: despejado con alta probabilidad de éxito. Víctima: fuera del negocio o escenario del crimen. Clima…

—¡Momo-kun, para por favor! ¿Qué es eso de hora estimada? Son las 12:31 lo pone en el reloj. Sí, esta despejado pero precisamente yo veo tan baja probabilidad de éxito. Y lo de la victima ya es preocupante.

El chico de cabellos naranja se quitó el pasamontañas afligido, dejando caer sus cejas y poniendo un puchero miró acusadoramente a su interlocutor; recriminándolo sin palabras por haber interrumpido su analítica descripción.

Aunque ciertamente todo lo dicho por su compañero era real. Ya que ahí se encontraba, tras un coche observando el negocio que habían elegido como objetivo. A las 12:30 de un sábado de junio. Momotarō se había encaprichado en ponerse hasta pasamontañas mientras que su acompañante se había negado totalmente. Demasiado es que iban completamente vestidos de negro. Según Momotarō para despistar, a opinión de Nitori solo llamaban la atención aun más; pero nada había podido hacer para resistirse. Al pasamontañas si había conseguido negarse rotundamente.

—Nitori-senpai, no le quites la emoción al asunto por favor.

El aludido lo miró enarcando una ceja. Hacía calor, demasiada calor para ir enfundados en camisetas de manga larga negras, pantalones pegados del mismo color y botas militares tambien de color ónix.

—Es que no es necesario que lo digas, estamos ambos aquí, veo lo mismo que tú. Debemos darnos prisa y hacer lo que tenemos que hacer sin darle más vueltas. Aunque esto no va a salir bien, yo lo sé.

Momotarō rió despreocupado haciendo que su risa se escuchara en la desierta calle y consiguiendo que a Aiichirō le diera un mini infarto de miocardio al escucharlo y ver como montaba escándalo.

—Vamos —alargó especialmente la «a» con intención de darle a la palabra un tono aun más relajado del que ya tenía—, todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí.

—Ese es el problema —susurró el chico de ojos azules.

Pero Momotarō estaba tranquilamente sacando su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y simplemente susurró un «¿Has dicho algo senpai?» que el otro negó. Tras eso siguió sacando su móvil y cuando lo tuvo en la mano agarró al otro chico de los hombros, levantó el brazo girando el móvil hacia ellos y sonrió diciendo:

—Vamos senpai, sonríe. Necesitamos una foto de recuerdo y evidencia. Nada mejor que un… ¡Selfie!

Y aunque el pobre Aiichirō no hubiera sonreído la foto fue hecha. Lo que provocó que esta vez la voz que se alzara en la calle fuera la del más bajo pero mayor en edad.

—¡Momo-kun, tómatelo en serio!

—¡Eso es lo que hago!

En medio de la discusión estúpida un gato blanco pasó por su lado y se detuvo a mirar a ambos chicos. Nitori podía jurar que hasta veía sorna en los ojos del felino. Hasta ese animalillo se reía de él y le hacía tener poca fe en el plan. Momo en cambio exclamó que era una monada e intentó tocarlo pero el gato escapó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Bah, ningún animal es como mi Pyunsuke…

—Momo-kun, discutir no vale de nada pero debes entender que esto es muy serio, tienes que tomártelo en serio —viendo como el otro abría la boca para replicar, se apresuró a corregirse—; más en serio. Nos jugamos mucho, esto es un crimen por el cual podríamos pagar muy caro. Tienes que ser consciente de las implicaciones además pensaba que ya estabas acostumbrado a responsabilizarte de tus decisiones.

El chico pelirrojo calló y después asintió con seguridad. Nitori pasó su mano por la frente retirando las gotas de sudor que empezaban a acumulársele.

—Como te he dicho antes, el dependiente del local ha salido. Siempre sale a esta hora va al conbini que está a unos metros, compra un ramen y vuelve a comérselo en su tienda.

Aiichirō enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué sale a comprar eso? No tiene sentido si…

—Le gusta la dependienta del conbini. Lo veo en su mirada.

Nitori casi quiso pegarse un cabezazo contra el coche que los ocultaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándolo? Eso se puede considerar acoso.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Era necesario para que todo salga bien ¿no?

Esta vez no pudo contradecirle. La sonrisa de satisfacción que Momo le dedicó le dejó claro que había entendido que lo había hecho bien. Después su mirada cambió y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a Nitori que debían empezar el atraco.

Aiichirō asintió con la cabeza y aun un poco agachados dieron un último vistazo antes de lanzarse a su objetivo. Salieron tras el coche que los ocultaba. Momo desistió de ponerse de nuevo el pasamontañas y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Nitori rezó hasta a dioses que no conocía para que todo saliera bien, aunque ni toda la ayuda divina le parecía suficiente porque a nadie se le ocurriría cometer un robo a plena luz del día. Esa vez Momotarō no había pensado bien en las consecuencias pero ya era tarde. El chico pelirrojo era el líder en la misión y él el ayudante, aunque en calabozo probablemente ambos estarían en igualdad de condiciones.

Pensar en los barrotes de una prisión y compartir celda con asesinos hizo que un sudor frío le bajara por la espalda a la vez que un escalofrío se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Su compañero ya estaba cruzando la calle así que intentó apartar los pensamientos negativos y derrotistas de su mente y seguir a ese pelirrojo que lo había metido en semejante situación.

Momotarō se acercó al negocio y comprobó como la puerta estaba cerrada. Era una puerta de plástico ya que la verdadera forma de cerrar el negocio era con otra puerta de metal. Pero como el trabajador solo había salido momentáneamente y a un lugar cercano no la había tomado esa precaución de cerrar completamente el negocio. El chico cargó con su hombro contra la puerta, consiguiendo que la débil puerta cediera atemorizando más a Nitori por haberla roto. Temor que le hizo pegar un bote sobresaltado cuando escuchó una especia de musiquita que indicaba que un nuevo cliente había entrado. Ambos entraron en el negocio y Mikoshiba miro por los pasillos de forma indecisa. El dependiente no estaba pero eso no aseguraba que nadie estuviera dentro y menos si el empleado era tan descuidado como para dejar la puerta cerrada sin gran seguridad. Dando por finalizada su búsqueda el chico asintió con la cabeza.

—Luz verde.

Nitori no sabía si alegrarse de que se lo tomara en serio al fin o preocuparse más.

—Acabemos con esto rápido —dijo mientras miraba hacia el mostrador de la tienda que era donde estaba su objetivo.

—¿Crees que deberíamos llevarnos algo más? —comentó el chico de ojos ámbar mientras miraba los estantes y cogía todo tipo de productos desde productos de baño hasta comida.

—No, centrémonos en el objetivo lo demás no es importante. Em ¿lo llevas? —tragó saliva ante su propia pregunta y la sonrisa pizpireta del otro le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Momotarō aun sonriéndole levantó su camisa para mostrarle el arma que llevaba entre el pantalón y su propia piel, sostenida a presión sobre su abdomen. Solo usarían eso en un caso de emergencia, era algo que ambos tenían claro.

Finalmente dejando todos los productos que no le interesaban, ambos jóvenes se acercaron al mostrador y Nitori señaló su objetivo pero entonces un ruido les distrajo.

Más bien una música. La musiquita de la puerta.

Antes de que Nitori pudiera siquiera reaccionar Momotarō ya se había lanzado sobre él para tirarlo al suelo quedando el arriba. Estaban tras el mostrador por lo que tirándose al suelo éste les cubriría, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué hacemos? —susurró Momo asustado pero intentando controlar su tono de voz.

—¡Quítate de encima! —le contestó Nitori en un tono que podría considerarse un grito susurrado. Si es que eso existía.

—Shh, no podemos levantarnos, nos verá.

Aun así el más bajo lo empujó para que cayera a su lado y se puso de rodillas. Ciertamente así tampoco los verían pero Momotarō era exagerado por naturaleza. Tras quejarse del golpe se levantó e imitó a su senpai, incluso fue más allá y asomó su cabeza por encima del mostrador para luego volver a agacharse con una mirada aterrorizada.

—¿E-es el dependiente? Pensaba que tardaría un rato hablando con la chica que le gusta y… —Nitori se enredaba en palabras hasta que su compañero le agarró de los hombros haciéndole volver a la realidad.

Los ojos ámbar de Momotarō brillaron con… ¿miedo? Definitivamente el plan se había truncado, los pillarían tarde o temprano. Solo podían saltar por el mostrador y correr hacia la salida que estaba justo en la otra parte de la tienda. ¿A quién se le ocurría tener el mostrador al final del todo? Estaban perdidos, el dependiente llamaría a la policía y esta vez no se saldrían con la suya. Si eso se unía a sus otras faltas estarían en problemas. El joven pelirrojo miraba a su senpai con miedo, Nitori solo podía asustarse más. Momo era exagerado sí, pero mil veces más valiente que él, si estaba asustado era por algo y como si leyera su mente el chico habló.

—No es el dependiente, pero es peor. Mucho peor. Tiene un arma. Nitori-senpai tenemos que irnos es peligroso y también puede ser un testigo peligroso.

La palabra «arma» resonó en la cabeza del chico de ojos azules hasta que su respiración alcanzaba el mismo ritmo que cuando practicaba natación en el instituto. Entonces Momo miró al suelo y por inercia Aiichirō también lo hizo, ya sin saber que ocurría o si eso era de verdad y no un horrible sueño del cual despertarse.

La losa a la que ambos miraban ahora tampoco le daba tranquilidad.

Momo levantó la mirada y habló con una voz tan firme que si el otro chico hubiera ignorado las palabras y solo se hubiera concentrado en el tono hubiera hasta llorado.

—Aiichirō, sálvate tú.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue es coscorrón que Nitori le propinó en la cabeza.

—¡Se supone que estas asustado! Deja de recrear una escena épica de una película de acción de esas de guerra. Y no me llames por mi nombre así como así.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del otro chico mientras murmuraba enfadado y Nitori se despeinaba con fuerza como si quisiera arrancarse el pelo o peor; como si eso sirviera de algo.

—Solo quería quitarle tensión al ambiente, vamos a salvarnos Nitori-senpai. Solo tienes que confiar en mí.

Pero no era algo fácil de hacer, de ningún modo.

—Es por tu culpa que estamos así. Tú aceptaste esta misión. Tú la planeaste y tú decidiste hacerla a pleno día.

Pero el pelirrojo ya no escuchaba y antes de que Nitori pudiera volver a replicar le colocó su pasamontañas de cualquier manera, haciendo que se sobresaltara y gritó.

—¡Ahora!

Lo siguiente que el chico de pelo gris pudo entender era que iban a salir saltando por el mostrador pero al hacer eso y comenzar a correr por el pasillo de decoración del hogar el testigo se cruzó en su camino y parecía incluso más asustado que ellos. Momotarō metió la mano en una de las estanterías y tiró su contenido al suelo para crear el caos y aprovechar para huir; sorprendentemente funcionó. Pero cuando siguieron avanzando y ya veían la luz de la calle filtrarse por la puerta como aquel que ve la luz al final del túnel que lo tiene cautivo, una sombra apareció en ese campo de luz que representaba la libertad. El dependiente había vuelto.

—¡Mo-Momo-kun!

El chico entendió la petición y sacó aquello que guardaba pero cuando apretó nada salió disparado, entonces el terror se apoderó de ambos chicos cuando el dependiente cerró para evitar que escaparan y alzó su móvil claramente con el número de la policía en pantalla.

* * *

Un suspiro rasgó el aire. Un suspiro lleno de decepción, pesadez e incredubilidad. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo creer esto.

El oficial de policía parecía querer romper un récord de suspiros en un minuto mientras que su compañero controlaba una risita desde atrás.

—¡Ey, Sōsuke! Deja de reírte que no es gracioso.

—¿Seguro?

Delante de ellos Momotarō y Nitori se encontraban ambos con las manos a la espalda y las esposas impidiéndoles moverlas. Nitori parecía al borde del ataque de nervios, tenía el pelo totalmente despeinado consecuencia de sus nervios dentro de la tienda y del pasamontañas que Momotarō le había puesto. A su lado el chico pelirrojo solo soltaba berridos y lágrimas, mientras no dejaba de moverse y parecía querer escapar aunque fuera arrastrándose como un gusano.

—¡A mi nii-san no, por favor!

—¡Cállate! —Le increpó Rin haciendo que el susodicho siguiera lloriqueando en silencio—. Necesito una explicación Ai, por el amor de Dios dime ¿qué pretendíais?

—E-em yo, bueno…

—Es culpa mía.

Esta vez fue Sōsuke el que se acercó y se agachó en cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de Momotarō que estaba en la acera sentado.

—Explica todo porque con lo que has dicho antes solo sé que es algo patético, pero no deja de ser un crimen. Un crimen que debéis de pagar.

A ambos jóvenes se les fue todo el color de la cara mientras que el policía no podía reprimir una sonrisa. Esta vez fue Rin el que se agachó a su lado quedando delante de Sōsuke y dándole un codazo.

—No los asustes. Momo, habla.

El chico suspiró mientras dejaba de lloriquear con lágrimas que igual de rápido que vinieron se fueron. La situación era cuanto menos curiosa y llamativa. En la puerta de la tienda que habían intentado atracar estaba el coche de policía en el que Rin Matsuoka y Sōsuke Yamazaki antiguos compañeros de instituto de ellos, habían llegado. En el suelo sentados con la espalda reposando se encontraban ambos chicos y a un lado de los policías el dependiente de la tienda y el testigo.

—Todo empezó hace una semana. Nitori-senpai y yo aceptamos una apuesta que consistía en entrar al cuarto de los profesores y robarles una prenda de ropa interior —Rin enarcó una ceja mirando a ambos, Momo podía ser problemático pero Nitori nunca haría algo así, el chico pareció entender y prosiguió—. Hicimos la apuesta en una fiesta de la universidad estábamos borrachos, bueno yo lo estaba más. Yo hice la apuesta y también arrastré a Nitori-senpai, bueno también fui el causante de que se emborrachara. No conseguimos hacerlo y el precio a pagar por la apuesta era robar cincuenta chicles de fresa.

Esta vez nada pudo contener las carcajadas de Sōsuke mientras Rin fruncía el ceño y se lo masajeaba con los dedos.

—Ai, ¿Cómo te dejaste arrastrar?

El pobre chico solo atinó a explicarle que estaba agobiado por los exámenes y había acudido a la fiesta para despejarse, se le subió el alcohol y acabó así. Estaba completamente avergonzado de su actitud y a Rin le dio incluso lástima. Sōsuke dejo de reír y habló.

—Pero eso es una locura. Una trastada que podíais haber hecho de forma más fácil, con uno entreteniendo al dependiente y el otro cogiendo los chicles. De verdad habéis montado esto como si fuera todo un atraco a gran nivel para robar el dinero de la caja, solo hay que ver vuestra ropa. Encima a pleno día, en una calle del barrio. Es ridículo. Y con un spray de pimienta como arma defensiva, spray que encima estaba vacío.

—¡Era la mejor tienda que encontré, el dependiente se iba a la hora de comer aun siendo dueño de un conbini para ligar y la ropa molaba! Lo del spray a sido un error de calculo…

Rin ya no sabía qué hacer, si unirse a la risa de Sōsuke, pegarle una colleja a Momo o empezar a lagrimear como Nitori.

—¿Puedes explicarme eso del «testigo» y el «arma»? Podríais haberos ido en ese momento.

Ahora si la cara de Nitori cambió y miró a Momo con todo el odio que una mirada puede contener.

—¿Qué? Nos podía delatar y era altamente peligroso.

Los cuatro giraron su cabeza para ver al «testigo» que les sonrió aun fascinado de ver el coche patrulla tan de cerca y haber conocido a «polis de verdad» mientras el helado que había ido a comprar a la tienda se derretía en su boca.

—¡Es un niño! —exclamó Rin extasiado—. ¡Un niño de diez años!

—Momo-kun me dijiste que era peligroso y tenía un arma.

Momo miró a Nitori como si no entendiera el enfado del contrario.

—¿Y? Es cierto, nos podía delatar y tiene un arma.

—Es una pistola de agua —terció Sōsuke mientras el niño le enseñaba la pistola de agua con alegría al poli «alto y grande» y éste le sonreía.

—Pues eso podía echarnos agua y despeinarnos, es un crimen horrible eso y altamente peligroso. Mi pelo debe estar perfecto para ligar.

Ambos policías se alegraron de que los chicos estuvieran esposados sino un verdadero crimen hubiera ocurrido en esos momentos ya que Nitori parecía querer estrangular a su amigo con sus propias manos. Sin embargo Momotarō parecía convencido de lo que decía y no veía nada extraño en su miedo ante el niño que era el más peligroso de los testigos.

—Bueno, habéis pedido disculpas al dueño. Pagaréis los desperfectos: la puerta, los objetos de la estantería de decoración del hogar y los chicles por la intención. Si unimos el intento de robo al grafiti de la semana pasada, esto os mete en un buen lío.

Rin dejó de hablar y lanzó una mirada a Sōsuke que asintió. Luego dijo que iría ha hacer recuento de daños con el dependiente y ambos entraron a la tienda, seguidos del niño que esperaba poder conseguir que el policía le dejara tocar su pistola. La pistola de un poli de verdad no como su pistola de agua.

Entonces Sōsuke miró a los chicos y se puso serio. En parte le había hecho gracia ver el total escenario del crimen como si fueran ladrones de alto nivel planeando el robo a la joyería o banco más importante de la ciudad en mitad de una noche fríamente calculada. Sin embargo eran dos jóvenes universitarios con una apuesta perdida en una borrachera pretendiendo robar a pleno día cincuenta chicles en un conbini de barrio. Era demasiado gracioso aunque no dejaba de ser algo problemático.

—Para empezar el dependiente esta cagado. Si su jefe se entera que todos los días deja la tienda desprotegida para ir a flirtear le caerá una buena, por lo que puede que deje pasar esto por alto si lo arreglamos todo antes de que llegue a oídos de su jefe. Por otro lado al niño podemos comprarlo Rin y yo dándole una vuelta en el coche patrulla, los niños se impresionan con esas cosas. Y finalmente vosotros… siendo el querido hermano menor del comisario podemos ser algo más flexible. No os acostumbréis a esto, Rin y yo no podemos hacer esto pero haremos una excepción. Pagareis los gastos ocasionados como ya ha dicho él, el caso se archivará como intento de robo sin ningún destrozo y visto como una chiquillada y haréis servicios sociales los próximos seis meses.

Nitori miró a Momo sorprendido y feliz pero el pelirrojo parecía aterrado, su hermano le iba a regañar muchísimo pero aun así al menos no iba a ser tan terrible. El chico de ojos azules comenzó al fin a respirar con normalidad cuando Sōsuke les quitó las esposas y le dio las gracias unas cincuenta veces, una por chicle. Sin embargo Momotarō tenía la mirada hundida en el suelo.

—Nitori-senpai, lo siento mucho no quería que esto pasara ni causarte problemas yo…

Aiichiro suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro. Mikoshiba solo pudo levantar la mirada sorprendido de no estar siendo regañado aunque la expresión que se encontró no lo relajó precisamente. Nitori tenía una extraña sonrisa que se podría encasillar entre sarcástica, forzada, falsa y oscura. O sádica. Sí, mejor dio era una sonrisa sádica.

—No pasa nada, nunca pero nunca más beberé en una fiesta contigo, de hecho ni te dejaré hacerlo a ti porque sea como sea siempre me metes en tus problemas. Te encargarás de la limpieza de nuestro cuarto lo que queda de semestre, me conseguirás los libros de la biblioteca y me irás a comprar el café las noches que pase en vela estudiando.

Los ojos del chico casi se salieron de las cuencas, su senpai era tan cruel. Sin embargo lo entendía. Se lo había ganado y no le quedó otra que asentir. Le esperaban unos meses duros por delante.

Rin salió de la tienda con el niño sobre sus hombros.

—Ey, Sōsuke creo que tenemos alguien interesado en hacer la patrulla con nosotros ¿crees que podemos hacerle un hueco?

La cara del niño se iluminó.

—Bueno solo si no cuenta nada de lo que ha visto hoy.

Los gritos afirmativos del niño les aseguró a todos que acaban de acallar al testigo, luego Rin le tendió una caja de chicles a Momotarō que frunció las cejas.

—Después de la que has montado al menos queda como que conseguiste la apuesta. No pienso volver a salvarte el culo y el jefe Mikoshiba estará muy disgustado.

Tras eso ambos policías se fueron y Nitori y Momotarō solo pudieron mirarse.

—¿Volvemos? —preguntó el de pelo naranja.

—Volvamos. ¿Sabes? Vamos a tener que buscar un trabajo para pagar todo.

—Bueno lo pagaré yo ha sido culpa mía.

La cara de Momo se veía más apagada que nunca. Realmente estaba arrepentido, Nitori sintió pena de verlo así. Momo sin una sonrisa no era Momo, era como un día sin sol.

—No te detuve así que supongo que tengo casi tanta culpa como tú. Ambos lo pagaremos, además me pusiste el pasamontañas querías salvarme a mí antes que a ti mismo. Eres revoltoso, pesado, cabeza loca, excéntrico… pero no eres mala persona, nunca lo has sido.

La cara de Momo se había encendido como si pulsaran el interruptor de la luz. Nitori había pasado de pensar que estaba sin luz solar a sentirse como en el mismísimo Mercurio y empezó a arrepentirse de sus palabras.

—¡Nitori-senpai! —Antes de que pudiera evitarlo Momo ya lo estaba abrazando por la espalda—. ¡Eres el mejor senpai del mundo, del universo! Prometo no darte más problemas.

«Como si eso fuera posible» pensó Nitori mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima, cuando al final lo consiguió Momotarō le tendió la mano con algo dentro de ella.

—¿Quieres un chicle?

Esta vez si Nitori no se contuvo en pegarle. A sus crímenes que consistían en pintar un grafiti, arrancar cinco amapolas y tres tulipanes y robar un conbini podría añadirse violencia domestica a su compañero de cuarto.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno espero que os haya hecho algo de gracia. Siempre he querido hacer un fic de esos que no es lo que parece y aquí está. Solo Momo puede hacer algo así la verdad xD
> 
> Conbini: las tiendas japonesas de veinticuatro horas que tienen de todo. Un "Todo a cien" en España, el "Viente duros" de antes xD Bueno realmente no porque esos no tienen comida...


End file.
